


Poly-Constructicons X Reader - Devastation

by writeyouin



Series: Poly-Constructicons X Reader [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The Constructicons always felt complete with each other, until the day they met you. Shortly thereafter, they started sating you, and you showed them your human ways. What could possibly go wrong on one trip to the beach?





	Poly-Constructicons X Reader - Devastation

You hadn’t ever imagined yourself in a polyamorous relationship with any group of people when you were younger. Now, in a relationship with six Cybertronians, you couldn’t be further from the life you’d envisioned and you’d never been happier. As much as you’d never pictured yourself in such a relationship, it was even more confusing for the Constructicons. They’d always felt so complete as Devastator until they met you; a squishy, fragile human. They all felt it, even as Devastator, something was missing without you and so, they took a risk, approaching you in a group to ask you to join their relationship. Although you couldn’t physically merge with them, they felt whole again when you accepted.

Although the relationship certainly had its challenges, you and the bots found enjoyment in spending as much time as possible together, especially when showing one-another enjoyable pastimes from your respective planets; it was on one such day that led you all to the beach. You’d been laughing at the bots’ complaints about the sand and playing hide and seek among the rocks of the cliffside when a powerful earthquake occurred. Upon seeing the cliff above you start to crumble, Scrapper acted on impulse, pushing you into the safety of a nearby cave with such force you felt the bones in your arm snap. The bots froze, wishing that the sound of crashing rocks could’ve blocked out your blood-curdling scream; it was a sound that would haunt them forever.

“(Y/N)!” They yelled in unison, rushing to your aid but finding the entrance blocked by a cave in.

“WE’VE GOTTA GET IN THERE!” Hook roared, punching the rocks repeatedly.

“Stop fool,” Scavenger objected, pulling Hook away.

“You pile of slag, we’ve got to save (Y/N).”

“Use your processor! The rock is unstable, by randomly punching it, we could cause another cave in and kill (Y/N). Is that what you want?”

Hook stepped back, shocked, “N-no but- What do we do then? Scrapper?”

Scrapper looked up from his servos, dazed; he’d been lost in the memory of hurting you. ‘ _Stop lingering on your mistake and fix it by saving (Y/N)._ ’ The thought brought him back to the present. “Scavenger,” he said, “how long can (Y/N) with the air supply in there?”

Scavenger ran the numbers in his head, considering multiple variables that could affect your chances. “Hard to be precise but the minimum amount of time would be around 57 minutes and 12 seconds.”

“Then there’s time. Constructicons, transform, phase one.”

In their respective vehicle modes, the bots began digging, undeterred for the first half hour of the job, by which point Bonecrusher, Mixmaster and Long Haul were becoming anxious. At the start of the dig, Bonecrusher had been arguing with Long Haul who’d been whining that the dirt and sand were ruining his finish but now the two were silent; the pressure was getting to him. Mixmaster on the other hand, was talking enough for everyone.

“The second we get there, I’m going to give (Y/N) a big hug, then we can do all the cool things (s)he told us about. We can bake cakes and play video games and make sandcastles; mine will be better because I’m a great builder but I’m sure (Y/N)’s will be okay too and-”

“And according to my calculations we won’t make it in time.” Scavenger interrupted Mixmaster’s ramblings.

“What about a mix of acids?” Scrapper asked.

“Too dangerous.”

“Then I see no choice. Everyone, transform, phase two.”

The bots stopped digging, grouping up to form Devastator. Still being careful not to cause another cave-in, Devastator cleared the remaining rock within minutes. Stepping inside the cavern, he found you unconscious on the floor.

“(Y/N),” he stroked your hair lightly, rousing you.

Slowly, you woke up, having trouble focusing on the giant bot in front of you. Ignoring the pain, you managed a weak whisper, “Hey honey, thanks for the save.”

Devastator shuddered, holding back tears, “I-It’s going to be alright, we’re going to get you fixed. You need a- a-”

“Hospital.”

“Hospital! Right!”

He rolled you onto his servo gently, wincing at your pained gasps. If it took him the rest of your time together, Devastator and Scrapper knew they would do anything to make it up to you, giving you anything you could possibly desire. They loved you and they’d make sure you knew for the rest of your life after such a fatal scare.


End file.
